Le prince de la nuit
by Zeephyre
Summary: À la sortie de Goblintown, juste avant leur fuite avec les aigles, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu pour Kili. "Ne laisses pas les monstres me manger Fee" Fili comprendra bientôt toute l'ironie que possède aujourd'hui cette phrase du passé. /Forts sentiments fraternels/
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! :) Me voilà avec un tout nouvel OS ! **

**Il sera découpé en deux partie ! (Surtout parce que la première est déjà écrite et que je ne pouvais pas attendre d'avoir finit d'écrire la deuxième pour poster :3) Mais la suite arrivera assez vite (il manque seulement quelques petits passages à finaliser ;)) **

* * *

- _Nooon !_

Une des lames affilées de Fíli suivit immédiatement son cri d'horreur, transperçant rageusement l'air pour venir se planter mortellement dans sa cible.

- Fíli ! Non !

Réagissant instantanément malgré son propre choque, Thorin se jeta sur le chemin de son héritier, l'interceptant d'un bras ferme en travers du torse pour l'empêcher de se précipiter auprès de son petit frère.

- Lâche moi ! Ordonna agressivement Fíli en repoussant sauvagement son oncle.

La force du blond décuplée par l'adrénaline et la rage aida son violent coup d'épaule à envoyer Thorin à terre. Une fois libre, l'épéiste ne perdit pas une seconde et sprinta sur toute la distance qui le séparaient de son précieux objectif.

- Non non non – gémit-il désespérément quand il tomba à genoux aux côtés du corps immobile de son petit frère et de celui de l'orc.

Il écarta férocement la dépouille de l'hideuse créature avant de saisir précautionneusement le visage du brun entre ses mains.

- Debout Kíli ! Debout ! L'implorât-il doucement tout en glissant un bras derrière ses épaules.

Quand l'archer ne montra aucun signe de conscience et qu'à la place sa tête roula mollement sur le côté, Fíli essuya rageusement du dos de la main les larmes qui commençaient d'obstruer sa vue avant de passer un bras déterminé en dessous des genoux du brun pour le soulever.

Malgré le poids de son petit frère pesant sur ses membres fatigués additionné à son épuisement général, Fíli contraignit les muscles de ses cuisses à lui obéir dans un ultime effort pour se relever. Une fois stable sur ses pieds et son précieux fardeau contre son torse, il ne perdit pas une seconde et couru en direction du bord de la falaise où les autres étaient déjà entrain de grimper dans les arbres, à l'exception de Dwalin et Thorin qui courraient dans sa direction pour le rejoindre.

La vision floutée, Fíli n'aperçut pas la grosse racine sortant de terre qui se prit soudainement dans ses pieds. Il chuta tête première au sol, le corps de Kíli amortissant cependant sa chute.

- Kíli ! Oh _Nadad_ – dé – désolé – désolé... bredouilla le blond en se redressant sur ses genoux et saisissant les épaules du brun pour l'attirer contre lui.

Ignorant complètement les hurlements des wargs et des orcs qui se rapprochaient derrière eux, Fíli étreint étroitement son frère contre lui, les berçants tout les deux d'avant en arrière, la tête du brun délicatement maintenu dans son cou, ses doigts tremblants glissant à travers les mèches brunes collées contre sa nuque.

- Réveille toi Kíli… supplia-t-il dans ses cheveux en inspirant profondément son odeur mêlée aux effluves de la terre et de la saleté accumulées lors de leurs dernières péripéties, s'il te plait, s'il te plait _Sannadadith_… Ne me laisse pas… ne me laisse pas tout seul…

Dwalin apparut soudainement devant lui et attrapa son bras pour le relever et en même temps l'arracher de son précieux fardeau.

- Relèves toi Fíli ! Debout ! Il faut y aller !

- Non ! Non, je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! Mon oncle aide moi ! On ne peut pas le laisser ici !

Pour toute réponse, le roi qui venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés cligna rapidement des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de dévaler sur son visage d'une seconde à l'autre et sans un mot aida Dwalin à faire lâcher la prise de Fíli sur son frère.

- Tu l'as vu comme nous, Fíli ! On ne peut plus rien pour lui, tu dois le lâcher ! Cria alors le colosse pour couvrir le bruit des hurlements sinistres qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux.

- NON ! Non je ne le laisserais pas seul ici !

Fíli se libéra de la prise de Dwalin et de son oncle et se jeta sur Kíli, enfouissant la tête dans ses cheveux noirs et s'agrippant fermement à ses vêtements. Si Kíli devait rester ici, alors il resterait avec lui.

Il lui avait promis.

« _Ne laisses pas les monstres me manger Fee… _

_- Aucun monstre ne te feras jamais de mal tant que je serais là pour te protéger ! Je te le promets Kee ! Je resterais toujours à tes côtés pour veiller sur toi ! » _

Ce soir là, après que le petit brun de seulement quatre ans ait accouru dans le lit de son aîné en pleurs, le suppliant de le protéger contre les monstres qui venaient hanter ses rêves, Fíli avait alors renouvelé à haute voix la promesse qu'il s'était fait le jour où Kili était né. La promesse de toujours être là pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui il avait échoué.

Les monstres avaient été plus forts que lui. Il n'avait pas su protéger son petit frère.

Mais une partie de la promesse serait toujours intacte s'il restait à ses côtés pour continuer de le veiller.

Alors Fíli ferma les yeux et s'accrocha désespérément au corps de son frère pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Ainsi, il n'aperçut pas le regard attristé mais entendu qu'échangèrent les deux plus âgés derrière lui. Il n'aperçut pas non plus Dwalin lever le bras et orienter le manche de sa hache dans sa direction.

Alors qu'il s'imprégnait une nouvelle fois de l'odeur de son frère avant que celle ci ne s'éteigne, une douleur sourde en provenance de l'arrière de sa tête le plongea immédiatement dans les ténèbres.

* * *

_"Where you go I go,_  
_What you see I see_  
_I know I'll never be me, without the security_  
_Of your loving arms_  
_Keeping me from harm_  
_Put your hand in my hand_  
_And we'll stand"_

* * *

La première chose dont Fíli fut conscient, fut du bruit apaisant d'un feu crépitant à ses côtés.

Ensuite seulement prit-il conscience de la douleur palpitante à l'arrière de sa tête. Fronçant les sourcils et grognant légèrement il roula doucement sur son côté pour pouvoir glisser une mains dans ses cheveux à la recherche de la source de sa peine. Il grimaça quand ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec une bosse sensiblement douloureuse.

Comment avait-il réussi à se faire une chose pareille ? Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas s'être cogné récemment. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas comment il était passé de la colline à – la colline !

Fíli ouvrit brusquement les yeux et son regard tomba sur les flammes qui consumaient des branches dans un petit feu chaleureux à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il s'assit précipitamment et grogna une nouvelle fois quand le mouvement amplifia la douleur dans sa tête et lui donna des vertiges.

- Hé là, doucement, entendit-il alors à côté de lui une voix grave mais douce lui conseiller gentiment.

Se retournant il aperçut Thorin assis à côté de lui. Celui ci avait de profonds cernes marqués sous les yeux et les traits du visage tirés. Signes qu'il les avait probablement veillé tout les deux lors de leur sommeil.

Fíli tourna la tête, parcourant des yeux les alentours, s'attendant à découvrir son frère à quelques pas de lui encore entrain de dormir. Mais quand le vide seulement rencontra ses prunelles il retint un hoquet de stupeur.

Kíli n'était pas allongé à côté de lui entrain de dormir paisiblement.

Tout lui revint soudain en mémoire.

- Non…

Il devait avoir rêvé. Kíli ne pouvait pas être… non. Ou alors cet orc n'avait pas vraiment… Ça devait être ça.

Kíli était blessé. Juste blessé.

Oin et Gandalf étaient probablement quelque part entrain de s'occuper de lui. Avec un peu de chance, son frère allait même déjà mieux et était entrain de partager une des ses innombrables blagues avec le reste de la compagnie. Ou, encore même, était de nouveau entrain de taquiner Bilbo avec l'aide de Bofur. Kíli avait toujours adoré taquiner leur cambrioleur. Et très souvent cela se terminait par l'hilarité générale de la compagnie. Si leur voyage n'était pas aussi sombre, ils le devaient en grande partie à Kíli et son humour et positivité à toute épreuve. Les soirs étaient souvent remplis par les rires joyeux du plus jeune prince.

Or ce soir là, Fíli n'entendit aucun rire et le doute s'empara aussitôt de son cœur d'une poigne glacée.

- Thorin ! Où… où est Kíli ?!

Le roi déchu pinça ses lèvres entre elles et les traits fatigués de son visage s'assombrirent davantage. Au lieu de prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche, Thorin s'agenouilla à côté de son héritier et l'attira maladroitement contre lui.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Fíli, pour comprendre immédiatement la raison de ce geste d'affection. Son cœur arrêta brusquement sa course folle et ses yeux s'humidifièrent instantanément.

Tout avait été réel… Les géants de pierre, leur capture dans les montagnes, Goblintown, la fuite dans la foret, et puis… et puis alors qu'ils couraient en direction du rebord de la falaise pour se réfugier dans les arbres… un orc, probablement caché dans un arbre, avait sauté sur Kíli… En entendant son cris de surprise derrière eux, Fíli ainsi que Thorin et Dwalin s'était retournés juste à temps pour voir l'ignoble créature se saisir fermement de la tête de l'archer et…et d'un geste sauvage... briser son cou.

C'est l'instant même où la promesse de Fíli avait volée en éclat. Il n'avait pas su protéger son petit frère des monstres. Le petit couteau caché dans une de ses bottes n'avait pas été assez rapide et n'avait atteint sa cible que trop tard… L'irréparable avait déjà été commit.

N'arrivant pas à admettre la cruelle vérité, Fíli resta pétrifié dans l'étreinte de son oncle.

Plus aucune émotion ou sensation ne le traversait. Tout n'était que brumes et ténèbres. Seul le murmure lointain et désagréable d'un enfant effrayé répétait infatigablement dans son esprit: _ne laisses pas les monstres me manger Fee ne laisse pas les monstre me manger Fee ne laisse pas les monstre me manger…_

De légères secousses réussirent finalement à piquer sa curiosité et le tirer hors de du néant. C'est alors qu'il comprit que le roi sous la Montagne pleurait.

Fíli n'avait jamais vu ou entendu son oncle pleurer.

Thorin ne pleurait probablement que très exceptionnellement et pour des raisons encore plus exceptionnelles.

Comme la perte d'un membre de sa famille par exemple. La perte d'un être particulièrement aimé et proche.

Comme la mort d'un neveu…

La mort de Kíli.

_Oncle Thorin pleur parce que Kíli – mon petit frère… est…est mort... _

Réalisant petit à petit, les larmes de Fíli finirent elles aussi par s'écouler librement pour venir dévaster son visage.

- Je suis désolé, sanglota Thorin d'une voix à peine audible, oh Fíli… je suis tellement désolé…

Fíli sentit son cœur se briser en un millier d'éclats tranchants. Sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus de douleur alors qu'un sanglot de souffrance s'en échappait finalement, faisant frémir les membres de la compagnie réunis un peu plus loin.

L'héritier n'eut même pas la force d'être en colère.

Le nain qui lui était le plus précieux et qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre n'était plus.

Il l'avait perdu et n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le serrer dans ses bras ou de caresser ses cheveux. Ou bien même, de lui demander pardon pour avoir brisé sa promesse.

* * *

Après ce premier soir, "soir de la colline " comme la compagnie l'appelait maintenant pour ne pas avoir à dire "soir de la mort de Kíli ", les nains, le hobbit et le magicien restèrent trois jours sur place. Les aigles les avaient déposé dans un endroit où ils n'avaient pas à craindre pour leur sécurité. Ils étaient redescendu sur la terre un peu plus ferme et avait dressé un petit camp.

Le lendemain matin du drame, les deux Durin étaient tout les deux remonté silencieusement au sommet du Carrock où ils avaient alors érigé un mémorial à la mémoire du jeune archer.

Thorin avait été le premier à en redescendre, tôt le matin du deuxième jour.

Fíli lui y resta les trois jours que dura leur arrêt.

Au cours du deuxième jours, jugeant avoir laissé assez de temps seul au blond, les membres de la compagnie étaient monté tour à tour, soit seul ou par deux ou trois pour venir eux aussi se recueillir et en même temps apporter au dernier fils de Dís de quoi se nourrir et se couvrir pour la nuit.

Le soir du troisième jour, Fíli réapparut enfin au camp et si ses yeux étaient rouges, ses cheveux détressés et les traits de son visage fatigués, aucun ne fit de commentaire.

À l'aube la quête reprit enfin son court, à la différence que plus aucun rire joyeux ne provenait de la petite troupe. Le chagrin, le deuil était encore bien trop présent dans l'esprit de tous.

Leur jeune et joyeux prince ne verrait jamais la cité de ses ancêtres et n'aurais même pas la chance de reposer dans la pierre de ses murs.

Dwalin et Thorin en particulier ressentait cette culpabilité. Celle d'avoir privé Kíli de ce droit, de cet honneur. Mais comment auraient-ils fait pour transporter son corps jusque là ?

Malgré tout le déchirement que Dwalin avait ressentit, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que celui de l'abandonner derrière eux. Il avait craint que Fíli ne lui en tienne une farouche rigueur mais le blond était pour l'instant bien trop dévasté par le simple faite d'avoir perdu son petit frère. Seulement, le colosse savait qu'un jour viendrait où le prince lui reprocherait de l'avoir assommé pour lui faire lâcher prise et l'emporter loin de son frère contre sa volonté. Mais encore une fois, Dwalin savait que Thorin et lui avait prit la bonne décision. Sans leur intervention forcé, Fíli serait resté sur place et alors ils les auraient perdu tous les deux.

Et cela n'était même pas envisageable.

Fíli devrait désormais apprendre à vivre sans la deuxième moitié de son âme.

* * *

**Voilà donc pour cette première partie...**

**Je sais qu'elle est triste, mais rassurez vous, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez ! Je veux dire par là que ce n'est pas une deathfic comme on pourrait le croire ;) **

**Des idées ? ;)**

* * *

**Le couplet au milieu du texte est tiré de la chanson "Skyfall" de Adèle. **

**J'espère que sa présence ne vous aura pas dérangé mais j'aime bien cette musique et j'ai trouvé que les paroles correspondait assez à l'idée que je me fait du lien fraternel entre Fili et Kili. **

**Pour celles et ceux qui ne seraient pas trop amis avec l'anglais voilà la traduction :**

**"Là où tu vas, je vais  
Ce que tu vois, je le vois  
Je sais que je ne serai jamais vraiment moi-même  
Sans la sécurité de tes bras aimants  
Qui me protègent des blessures  
Mets ta main dans la mienne  
Et nous nous tiendrons debout"**

**Même si ce n'est pas du tout "l'histoire" de cette musique, ce passage me renvoyait ****l'image des deux frères inséparables. Et les "bras aimant qui protègent des blessures"correspondaient ici parfaitement avec la promesse de Fili. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! voici la suite ! :)**

**(À noter que les deux genres de cette petite histoire sont "tragedy ET supernatural" Le côté tragédie ayant été déjà exploité, c'est au surnaturel de rentrer en compte ... Même si j'ai hésité à l'appeler ainsi étant donné le contexte déjà assez surnaturel x)) **

* * *

Après leur départ du Carrock, le périple de la compagnie se continua sans aucun incident notable pendant quelques jours.

Cependant, le moral des nains était toujours au plus bas et les rires autrefois faciles n'étaient aujourd'hui que de lointains souvenirs.

Même Bofur, l'éternel goguenard n'avait plus la force et l'esprit pour tenter de remonter le moral de ses compagnons avec son habituelle bonne humeur.

Comme escompté, Fíli l'habituel joyeux prince n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Toutes ses paroles, tout ses actes se faisaient mécaniquement et plus par automatisme que réelle volonté. Les rares mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient bas, son regard était vague, distant et la lueur autrefois étincelante dans ses iris était désormais éteinte.

Kíli était mort.

Et en dépit des efforts de Dwalin pour sauver son dernier prince, Fíli était mort lui aussi. Du moins son esprit, car ce soir là, l'âme de l'héritier était restée avec son petit frère sur cette colline maudite.

Thorin de son côté s'était entièrement réfugié dans la quête pour ne pas penser à… autre chose. Il faisait désormais son maximum pour éviter de songer au rire - ou plutôt l'absence du rire de son plus jeune neveu. Le roi déchu savait que s'il laissait une nouvelle fois ses émotions prendre le dessus, comme le soir où cela était arrivé devant Fíli, il ne parviendrait plus à avancer.

Or il _devait _avancer. Il _devait _emmener ses compagnons jusqu'au bout de ce pourquoi il avait remué ciel et terre pour les réunir. Il _devait _à son peuple d'être fort. Et pour cela il ne devait plus penser à Kíli.

Ou du moins, pas encore.

Maintenant, il allait tuer le dragon et récupérer la Montagne des Durin. Il rendrait Kíli et leurs ancêtres fières de lui. Quand il aurait récupéré Erebor seulement se permettrait-il de relâcher la pression. Il organiserait une semaine de deuil et ferait construire un mémorial là où tout le monde pourrait le voir pour se rappeler de la bravoure de leur jeune prince. Quand il aurait récupéré Erebor seulement s'autoriserait-il à s'enfermer seul et à pleurer la perte de son neveu... de son fils adoptif.

Et Thorin préférait non plus ne pas penser au moment où il devrait annoncer à Dís qu'il n'avait pas su protéger son précieux bébé.

* * *

Un soir, alors que la compagnie était une nouvelle fois arrêtée pour la nuit et se préparait pour dormir, Ori revint en courant de la bordure de la forêt où il était aller se soulager, affirmant farouchement qu'il avait entendu un grognement à quelques mètres de lui.

Par mesure de sécurité, Thorin envoya Dwalin, Nori et Gloin à la recherche d'une quelconque menace, mais ils revinrent sans n'avoir trouvé aucun signe d'un potentiel danger.

- Essaye de dormir un peu, Ori. Il n'y a aucun animal dangereux ici, tenta alors de le rassurer Dori quand le scribe refusa de fermer les yeux.

- Mais pourtant je ne suis pas fou, Dori, protesta le jeune nain, j'ai vraiment entendu un grognement !

- Arrête de t'obstiner, insista l'aîné agacé, Nori lui même a vérifié les alentours !

- Mais je te dis que –

- Ça suffit Ori. C'est le soir de la colline qui t'a traumatisé ! Avec tous les hurlements de warg qu'il y avait, je suis persuadé que ton esprit fait maintenant une fixation dessus et sur ce qui est arrivé à Kíli !

Ce rendant soudain compte du prénom qu'il venait de prononcer à haute voix dans son emportement, Dori ce tut brusquement. Il regarda anxieusement en direction de Fíli, allongé dos à eux et à quelques pas seulement. Quand celui ci ne bougea pas, Dori fut soulagé en s'imaginant qu'il dormait déjà et ne l'avait pas entendu.

Cependant, bien qu'il ne remua pas, Fíli grimaça et clos étroitement ses paupières. Ce qui n'empêcha pas une larme tiède de s'échapper et rouler doucement le long de sa joue.

Dori jeta ensuite un œil en direction de Thorin et remarqua que leur roi avait détourné les yeux pour fixer l'horizon de manière obstinée.

La soudaine mention du prénom de Kíli – qui n'avait encore jamais été prononcé à voix haute depuis l'incident – eu l'effet de plonger la compagnie dans un silence pesant.

Heureusement, la voix calme et sage de Gandalf le brisa presque immédiatement.

- À vrai dire, maître Dori, je pense que notre jeune ami Ori n'a pas été totalement victime du fruit de son imagination. Ou alors, je suis moi aussi une déplorable victime de mon propre inconscient.

- Que... que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils et ôtant de sa bouche la pipe qu'il avait pris l'habitude de fumer tous les soirs pour se relaxer.

- Ce que je veux dire mon cher Bilbo, c'est que nous ne sommes effectivement pas seuls et ce, depuis déjà deux jours.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir informé plus tôt ? S'indigna Thorin en revenant à la réalité alors que Ori murmurait de son côté un petit « je te l'avais bien dit » à son frère.

- Et bien, je n'en étais pas entièrement sûr jusqu'à ce soir et –

- Est-ce une menace pour les membres de cette compagnie ?

- Et comme j'allais le dire, appuya tranquillement le magicien en allumant sa pipe du bout du doigt, peut importe quelle est cette présence, elle est effrayée et surtout très seule. Si nous ne cherchons pas à lui faire de mal, elle ne nous en fera pas non plus.

_Elle est effrayée et seule… tout comme moi,_ pensa alors tristement Fíli.

- Alors nous devrions juste… cohabiter avec et laisser cet animal – ou peut importe ce que c'est – nous suivre sans rien faire ? Protesta Dwalin.

- Je pense que ce serait pour le mieux, oui.

- Mais… et si cette… chose, nous attaquait pendant la nuit ? Intervint Ori d'une petite voix timide.

- Il ne le fera pas. Un être seul n'attaquera jamais un groupe largement supérieur en nombre.

- Et ci c'était une créature de l'ennemi ? Un warg par exemple ! Nous ferions quand même mieux de poser des pièges autour du camp ! S'en mêla alors Gloin.

- Ne m'écoutez vous donc pas ? S'agaça finalement le magicien en haussant la voix et se relevant. Warg ou non cet animal est seul et effrayé. Si vous cherchez à le traquer cela ne fera qu'attiser sa colère et il profiterait alors d'un moment où l'un de nous serait isolé pour passer à l'attaque. Croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'il ne représente aucun danger tant que nous le laisserons en paix !

Le discours de Gandalf calma immédiatement les protestations et le silence retomba sur le camp.

- De plus, ajouta à nouveau calmement le sorcier en se rasseyant et apportant la pipe à sa bouche, puis tirant une fois, deux fois dessus, dans quelques jours nous passeront tout près de la demeure d'un changeur de peau.

- En quoi cela concerne-t-il notre mystérieux poursuivant solitaire ? Demanda le Hobbit intrigué.

Le magicien relâcha deux ronds de fumée.

- Beorn ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne aux animaux. Sans compter qu'il n'aime pas beaucoup les nains... Alors imaginez une seconde mon brave Bilbo, ce que notre changeur de peau pourrait faire si un nain s'attaquait à un animal effrayé, et cela sur son territoire ?

- J'imagine que ce nain là serait assuré d'arriver à Erebor bien après que le dragon en ai été délogé… et certainement pas en un seul morceau, répondit pensivement le Hobbit en relâchant à son tour ses ronds de fumée.

La réponse du cambrioleur suffit à plonger les plus douteux dans une profonde réflexion.

* * *

Après ce soir là, d'autres incidents comme celui de Ori continuèrent d'arriver et très vite la compagnie devint mal à l'aise, en dépit des paroles rassurantes – ou avertissements – de Gandalf.

Mais leurs craintes n'auraient put leur être reproché.

Ils avaient déjà perdu un membre de leur compagnie et ne tenaient pas à ce que cela se reproduise une nouvelle fois. Leurs cœurs n'étaient pas encore près à subir une nouvelle perte aussi dramatique.

Quand ils ne furent plus qu'à deux jours de l'habitation du changeur de peau, Gandalf se sépara de la troupe pour partir en avant afin de prévenir Beorn de leur arrivée. Le magicien connaissait suffisamment l'homme-ours pour savoir que l'arrivée d'autant de nain d'un coup ne serait pas un point positif pour eux. Il les avait déjà probablement flairé, mais Gandalf préférait partir seul en avant pour pouvoir lui parler et s'expliquer. Il était capital que le changeur de peau soit intéressé par leur histoire pour les accepter chez lui.

Les orcs, montés sur leur wargs, allaient finir par les rattraper et la compagnie avait indéniablement besoin d'un endroit où se réfugier et reprendre des forces avant d'entreprendre de traverser la grande plaine les séparant de la forêt de Mirkwood.

Après donc avoir donné ses dernières consignes et recommandations, le magicien ne s'arrêta pas en cette fin d'après midi là et laissa la compagnie derrière lui.

Dwalin et Gloin n'attendirent même pas une heure après son départ pour se présenter devant Thorin, demandant sa permission pour construire des pièges autour du camp avec le peu de matériel qui leur restait.

Thorin observa silencieusement ses deux vieux amis, incapable d'arrêter son choix sur une décision.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le roi déchu rencontrait ce genre de difficulté. Du moins pas la première fois depuis le "soir de la colline". Maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter et de se demander ce qui était le mieux pour les membres de sa compagnie. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de faire un choix qui les mettrait tous en danger. Et plus particulièrement, qui mettrait Fíli en danger.

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre son dernier garçon.

- Je sais que le magicien ne veut pas que nous posions de piège, continua Dwalin quand Thorin ouvrit la bouche et qu'aucun son n'en sortit, mais je pense qu'il est capital, non vitale, d'assurer la sécurité de la compagnie face à cette menace.

- Qui sait si cette créature n'est pas assoiffée de sang et prête à se jeter sur l'un de nous des que notre attention sera tournée ? Enchérit Dori.

Alors que Thorin ouvrait une nouvelle fois la bouche, il fut coupé, à la plus grande surprise de tous, par Fíli.

- Je refuse que l'on cherche à blesser cet animal ! Protesta-t-il farouchement. Gandalf nous a dit de ne pas l'attaquer ! Qu'il était seul et effrayé ! C'est en cherchant à lui faire du mal que vous allez le rendre agressif et dangereux !

- Fíli, intervint calmement Dwalin, je ne sais pas vraiment quel genre d'animal il est, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que tous les animaux sont imprévisibles. Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque de voir l'un de nous se faire attaquer par cette bête sauvage ?

- Ma vue et mon ouïe son bonnes. Je monterais moi même la garde s'il le faut mais je refuse que le moindre piège sois posé.

- Mon garçon, dit Dori en posant une main sur le bras du blond, tu n'es pas vraiment apte à monter la garde en ce moment. Laisse nous nous occuper de cela et repose toi. Tu verras que –

- Ca suffit ! Le coupa brusquement l'héritier.

La surprise de ce cri autoritaire laissa tout le monde sans voix. Depuis que Fíli avait perdu son frère, personne ne l'avait vu si "vivant " et si déterminé à se faire entendre.

- En temps qu'héritier d'Erebor et votre Prince, je vous _ordonne_ de ne pas poser de piège et de n'attaquer cet animal que si celui ci s'en prend à vous en premier lieu.

Les nains de la compagnie ainsi que le Hobbit regardèrent l'épéiste avec de grands yeux surpris. Jamais Fíli n'avait usé de son titre pour obtenir quelque chose. Pour Dori, cela ne faisait aucun doute que le prince perdait petit à petit l'esprit.

- Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Siffla le blond en défiant chaque nain du regard.

Dwalin tourna alors des yeux interrogateurs en direction de son roi et ami. Il avait toujours été fidèle à la lignée des Durin et continuerait de l'être avec son prince seulement si son _roi _approuvait.

Tout aussi surpris que les autres Thorin fixa attentivement son héritier avant de regarder Dwalin et hocher la tête.

- Faites ce qu'il vous dit.

Dori retint un sifflement de frustration et se détourna pour rejoindre ses affaire tandis que le colosse rendait le hochement de tête puis se tournait vers Fíli et s'inclinait.

- À vos ordres – mon _Prince_.

C'était non seulement la toute première fois que Fíli utilisait l'autorité que son titre lui procurait, mais aussi et surtout la toute première fois qu'il l'utilisait sur un ami. Sur son ancien maitre d'arme qui plus est.

Il n'en ressentit aucune fierté.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne se servirait jamais de ce pouvoir sur ses amis. Mais aujourd'hui, et sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, l'idée que l'on s'en prenne à ce pauvre être le révulsait.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Gandalf avait dit que l'animal était seul et effrayé et que c'était exactement les deux émotions qu'il ressentait depuis que… depuis qu'il n'avait plus la présence rassurante et apaisante de son petit frère à ses côtés.

Les deux frères n'avaient jamais été séparés.

Excepté lors des cinq premières années de sa vie, c'était « Fíli et Kíli ».

On pouvait être sur que là où était l'un, l'autre y était aussi.

Après la naissance du deuxième petit prince, il était passé de « Fíli » à « Fíli, Kíli ». On appelait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ça avait toujours été « Fíli, Kíli ! Venez à table » « Fíli, Kíli ! Dwalin vous attend pour l'entrainement» ou « Fíli, Kíli, allez surveiller les poneys » « Fíli, Kíli, vous êtes de chasse » ou encore même « Fíli, Kíli ! Arrêtez de taquiner le Hobbit »

Combien de fois d'ailleurs depuis l'incident les nains de la compagnie avaient faillis se faire avoir en voulant demander quelque chose au blond et se reprenant de justesse?

Fíli avait seulement passé les cinq premières années de sa vie tout seul. Il ne savait plus comment faire pour être seul à nouveau. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été jeté dans l'inconnu. Comme si ce monde qu'il connaissait et avait foulé pendant quatre-vingt-deux ans s'était soudainement transformé en un territoire hostile et étranger dont il ne connaissait plus rien, dont chaque couleur et chaque bruit lui était inconnu.

En apprenant l'existence de cet être qui les suivait, une nouvelle émotion était apparue en lui et s'était peu à peu fait une place aux côtés de la solitude et la peur.

La compassion.

La compassion pour cet être qui apparemment ressentait la même chose que lui. Avait-il lui aussi perdu l'ancre qui lui faisait garder les pieds sur terre…?

Cette nuit là, tous se couchèrent peux rassurés et près les uns des autres.

Bofur, qui montait la garde avec Fíli, regarda discrètement son prince. Assis en face de lui, le blond avait dans les mains un petit bout de bois qu'il était entrain de tailler – ou plutôt entrain de s'acharner dessus – dans ce qui commençait de ressembler grossièrement à… et bien Bofur n'aurait pas pu dire à quoi exactement.

Le nain au chapeau se releva d'un mouvement souple pour venir s'asseoir à côté du blond.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de travaux manuel, commenta-t-il gentiment.

Fíli se contenta de hausser les épaules, le visage toujours baissé sur son travail. Le couteau dérapa soudainement plus bas que prévu, arrachant une partie non voulue de bois ainsi qu'une exclamation frustrée du blond. Bofur sourit et ne se formalisant pas du manque de réponse de son interlocuteur, continua sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Si j'avais su que tu t'y intéressais, j'aurais depuis longtemps essayé de t'apprendre quelques astuces ! Ce pauvre bout de bois ne mérite pas autant d'incompétences ! Et crois moi, c'est un ancien fabriquant de jouet qui te le dit !

Le nain au chapeau donna un coup de coude taquin dans les côtes du blond qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose, dit-il les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains.

Cependant Bofur distingua une petite fossette sur sa joue, signe que le léger sourire du prince était toujours présent.

- Quand nous étions enfant, commença soudainement le blond, j'ai voulu tailler un loup en bois pour lui. Il a toujours adoré les loups. Tous les matins il grimpait dans mon lit pour venir me réveiller et me supplier de me remettre au travail. Seulement plus je travaillais dessus et moins cela ressemblait à mon objectif. Alors un beau jour, quand il a frotté son petit nez froid contre ma joue pour me réveiller comme il le faisait tous les matins, je l'ai repoussé et lui ai tourné le dos. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'avais lamentablement échoué. Je voulais qu'il m'admire, continua le blond la voix tremblante d'émotions et en relevant enfin son regard sur Bofur, être son modèle même ! Alors je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de lire la déception dans ses yeux.

Fíli reporta à nouveau son attention sur ses mains et donna un nouveau coup de couteau à son bout de bois avant de lâcher un rire nerveux tout en secouant la tête.

- Mais déjà petit il n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement quand il avait quelque chose dans la tête. Après que je l'ai eu rejeté ce matin là, il s'est habillé puis est sortit de la chambre et je ne l'ai pas revu de la journée. Tout le monde commençait de s'inquiéter sérieusement quand il est réapparut tout juste avant l'heure du dîner, un grand sourire gravé sur le visage. Amad l'a beaucoup grondé mais le soir quand nous avons été tous les deux dans notre chambre il est venu devant moi, son grand sourire malicieux de retour et avec un petit paquet dans les mains. Je l'ai ouvert et j'ai découvert à l'intérieur un petit lion en bois. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que cela signifiait il m'a répondu qu'il avait été l'acheter à un fabriquant de jouet d'Ered Luin pour nous deux. Qu'en fin de compte, il ne voulait plus de loup et qu'il préférait les lions parce que leurs crinières lui faisaient penser à mes cheveux. Mais que, comme il fallait que le lion lui fasse penser à moi, je ne pouvais pas le tailler moi même parce que « je ne pouvais pas à la fois me regarder dans un miroir et à la fois tailler le lion. »

Fíli rigola au souvenir de son petit frère lui sortant cette excuse grotesque. Il avait tout de suite réalisé que son cadet avait comprit son problème et voulait lui éviter d'avoir à l'avouer.

Bofur rigola lui aussi.

- Oh oui, je crois que je m'en souviens maintenant, dit-il alors.

Et quand Fíli le regarda avec des yeux intrigués il continua :

- À l'époque Bifur et moi avions notre propre magasin de jouets dans Ered Luin. Nous nous chargions tous les deux de la fabrication des jouets mais c'était moi qui m'occupais de l'accueil dans le magasin. Et je me souviens encore de cette journée où exceptionnellement j'ai du lui confier la boutique. Quand nous nous sommes retrouvé ce soir là comme à notre habitude dans la taverne de Bombur, il nous à raconté l'histoire de ce petit nain qui avait déboulé de bon matin et lui avait dit qu'il ne quitterait pas les lieux temps que Bifur n'aurait pas accepté son offre de faire le ménage ou toute autre tache le temps qu'il faudrait en échange d'une figurine de bois pour son grand frère. Bifur à un grand cœur tu sais… et il a immédiatement été attendri par son attention. Il lui a donc donné le jouet en tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le payer mais le petit brun aurait insisté - ou n'aurait pas comprit le Khuzdul - et Bifur se serait donc retrouvé avec un petit nain entrain de nettoyer ou plutôt brasser de la poussière partout où il le pouvait, termina Bofur en rigolant.

- Je n'en savais rien, dit alors Fíli en regardant le nain au chapeau avec étonnement. Je comprends maintenant avec quoi il a "payé", car nous n'avions pas d'argent à nous... et surtout pourquoi il est rentré si tard. Il était si têtu petit ! Et ça ne s'est certainement pas arrangé avec l'âge !

Le prince rigola doucement et ce son qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis bien trop longtemps réchauffa le cœur du nain au chapeau. Mais le sourire de Fíli se figea bien rapidement quand le souvenir laissa la place au cruel présent.

- Donne, dit alors le brun en tendant ses mains en direction du bout de bois, laisse moi t'aider.

Fíli esquissa alors un faible sourire et tendit le bois au plus âgé. Bofur lui expliqua puis montra quelques mouvements et techniques et allait redonner à Fíli le bois pour qu'il puisse finir tout seul quand un cris d'animal rapidement suivit d'un gémissement retentirent soudain dans la nuit.

Cela réveilla tous les nains de la compagnie en sursaut et tous furent sur leurs pieds en un instant.

- Ça a marché ! S'exclama alors Gloin en saisissant sa hache et se précipitant dans la direction du cri.

- Gloin ! Attend ! L'appela Thorin mais l'autre était déjà entrain de progresser dans la forêt.

Tous les autres à l'exception de Bombur et Bifur restés pour garder le camp partirent derrière Gloin.

Quand ils le rejoignirent, celui ci ce tenait fièrement à quelque pas de ce qui était sans aucun doute la créature qui les suivait.

La créature, ou plutôt le loup, avait la patte prisonnière dans un collet fait de fil d'acier barbelé.

L'animal était particulièrement grand pour un loup mais sa carrure n'en restait pas moins fine et élancée. Les muscles que l'ont pouvait distinctement deviner dans ses pattes postérieur ne laissait aucun doute sur la puissance dont il devait être capable.

Sa fourrure quant à elle était aussi sombre que la nuit. Mais dans la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les branches, Fíli remarqua certains reflets bruns apparaissant ça et là dans son encolure.

L'animal grondait, ses babines retroussées sur son museau fin et sombre laissant apparaître des crocs blancs, pointus et sans aucun doute aussi aiguisés que les meilleurs lames des forgerons d'Erebor à l'époque de sa gloire.

Enfin, ses yeux en amande pourtant atypique du loup, attirèrent l'attention du prince.

Ils étaient d'un éclat chocolat profond comme rarement Fíli en avait vu dans les iris d'un animal. Et ce regard, bien qu'à l'instant effarouché et sauvage, ne ressemblait pas totalement à celui d'une bête.

Il était magnifique.

Et en même temps effrayant.

- J'avais raison, s'exclama Gloin, c'est un warg ! Et regardez comme il à l'air sauvage et comme ses canines sont acérées ! C'est une menace !

Thorin réfléchit alors quelques secondes et pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, n'eut aucun mal à prendre une décision. Si quelqu'un jugeait que cet animal était réellement une menace – à n'en pas douter d'après son apparence intimidante – alors il devait être éliminé. Il ne donnerait pas à cette bête sauvage l'occasion de pouvoir s'approcher de Fíli.

- Tue le, Gloin, ordonna froidement le roi.

- Non ! Cria alors l'héritier en se plaçant entre le warg et la hache du roux.

Surpris par cette soudaine précipitation des choses, le warg grogna et fit un pas en arrière, aussi loin que le piège désormais presque incrusté dans la peau de sa patte avant lui permettait.

- Fíli qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Thorin et cherchant à écarter son héritier du chemin de Gloin.

Le blond ne répondit pas et à la place se retourna pour approcher doucement l'imposant loup.

Les oreilles baissées, et les babines retroussées toujours plus hautes dans un grondement continue et sourd, celui ci chercha encore à reculer mais gémit presque imperceptiblement de douleur quand le barbelé du collet entra plus profondément dans sa peau.

- Fíli ! Paniqua Thorin. Reviens ici !

Mais c'était trop tard. Le blond était déjà trop près du loup. Tous se figèrent et arrêtèrent de respirer de peur d'alerter l'animal et de provoquer une réaction mortelle pour leur prince.

Quand celui ci tendit une main dans sa direction, le warg grogna plus fort et fit cette fois un pas en avant pour refermer sa puissante mâchoire à quelques centimètres seulement des doigts de Fíli. Mais le blond réagit rapidement, retirant sa main juste à temps pour éviter les canines acérées.

- Fíli ! Cru s'étouffer Thorin, sa voix basse pour ne pas énerver plus le loup et risquer de le faire attaquer brusquement son dernier neveu. Je t'ordonne de revenir !

Mais concentré, le blond ne l'entendit même pas. Peu apeuré par l'attaque du warg, il continua de s'obstiner à l'approcher. Il savait que l'animal était sur la défensive par ce qu'il avait peur. Il devait donc tenter de le rassurer.

- Shhh, shhh, fit-il doucement en captant enfin le regard de l'animal dans lequel il encra ses iris océan, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Le contact visuel sembla alors perturber le warg dont le grondement s'assourdit petit à petit et les babines recouvrirent doucement les canines. Contrairement aux autres, ce nain lui inspirait d'étranges sentiments. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de sa présence qu'il les avait suivit pendant autant de temps.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien… continua Fíli de la voix la plus douce et rassurante qu'il le pouvait.

Bien que le loup ait toujours les oreilles en arrières, signe de sa méfiance, le blond fit de nouveau quelques pas de plus dans sa direction. Quand le warg ne grogna pas et se contenta de le regarder avec défiance, il leva une main hésitante et la tendit doucement en direction du museau de l'animal.

Celui ci rompit le contact visuel et fixa son attention sur la main devant lui. Intrigué, il sembla oublier la situation de danger dans laquelle il s'était identifié quelques minutes auparavant et ses oreilles reprirent peu à peu leur place initiale alors qu'il avançait une truffe hésitante pour flairer avec incertitude la main devant lui.

Quand Fíli sentit le souffle de l'animal à quelque centimètre de sa mains il retint sa respiration, espérant que le loup ne verrait aucun danger dans son odeur et qu'il comprendrait que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises.

Le warg renifla sa main pendant ce qui lui parut être une éternité aussi fut-il surpris quand il sentit soudainement une langue râpeuse lécher ses doigts.

Le blond sourit, retenant un léger rire et clôt le dernier pas qui le séparait de l'animal. Étonnement, celui ci n'esquissa aucun mouvement de peur ou d'hostilité et au contraire lécha de plus belle les doigts présentés à lui.

De son autre main, Fíli glissa ses doigts dans l'étonnamment douce fourrure, et commença de caresser affectueusement l'encolure du loup puis remonta sa main sur sa tête, grattant gentiment entre ses oreilles.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait fait changer le comportement du warg aussi rapidement mais n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ça lui faciliterait la tache.

Soudain à la recherche de plus de contact, le warg alla même jusqu'à frotter sa tête contre le ventre de Fíli en gémissant doucement à cause du collet toujours autour de sa patte mais aussi de contentement.

Dans un premier temps il avait été effrayé quand il était tombé dans le piège des nains et aurait sans doute défendu sa vie sauvagement s'il l'avait fallu mais ce nain aux cheveux comme le soleil l'avait des le début intrigué et quelque part rassuré. Sa voix, ses yeux puis ensuite son odeur avait finit de le convaincre que sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Se rappelant soudain du piège Fíli s'accroupit doucement et amena une main à une de ses bottes d'où il retira une dague.

A cette vue le loup baissa les oreilles et gronda.

- Shhh, tout vas bien _Kha'i_, dit doucement Fíli en posant la dague sur sa paume ouverte pour la présenter au loup, je veux juste te libérer.

Apaisé pas la voix du blond et par ces gestes toujours aussi lent et doux, le warg cessa de grogner pour flairer la lame précautionneusement.

Une fois qu'il eu finit Fíli prit délicatement la dague par son pommeau et toujours aussi doucement chercha l'endroit ou le collet était attaché. Avec quelques difficultés il trouva la base du piège et coupa la première corde qui accrochait le tout en place.

Finalement, il saisi délicatement l'acier, quitte à se blesser les doigts et tira de chaque côté pour désancré le barbelé de la peau et glisser la patte du loup hors du piège.

Celui ci gronda doucement mais laissa néanmoins cet étrange et pourtant familier nain manœuvrer sa patte pour le libérer.

- Fíli… le blond entendit-il Thorin l'appeler avec incertitude dans la voix.

Encore une fois Fíli ne répondit rien et à la place finit totalement de libérer son nouveau protégé.

Une fois qu'il fut libéré, le warg encra une dernière fois ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de son sauveur avant de déguerpir dans la forêt.

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu as fait ça ! S'exclama Dwalin en rejoignant rapidement le jeune prince.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Il ne nous attaquera pas, répondit Fíli avec confiance tout en rangeant sa lame à sa place et essuyant ses doigts écorchés contre son pantalon.

- Vraiment ? Et comment peux tu être certain que ce monstre assoiffée de sang ne reviendra pas nous attaquer cette nuit ? Intervint sèchement Dori.

- Ce n'est pas un monstre ! Répliqua Fíli sur la défensive. Est-ce que vous l'avez bien regardé ? Gandalf avait raison ! Il est effrayé !

- Fíli, ils ont raison, tenta alors plus calmement Thorin en respirant profondément. Et puis même s'il était effrayé, pourquoi l'avoir épargné ? Il reste un warg et les wargs sont au service des orcs. Ce sont nos ennemis. En le laissant en vie tu nous fais à tous prendre un grand risque. Il reste une menace pour la compagnie.

- Je ne suis même pas sur que ce soit un warg ! Il est bien trop fin !

- Et il est bien trop imposant pour être un simple loup !

- Mais enfin on ne pouvait pas l'abattre ainsi de sang froid ! Et puis… est ce que… est ce que tu as vu ses yeux… murmura alors le blond. Il…il avait les yeux de…de… j'aurais juré que ses yeux étaient ceux de –

- Fíli, le coupa brusquement Thorin la voix dure et froide, oubli immédiatement cette idée improbable. Je sais à quoi tu pense et tu as tord. Ne manque pas de respect à la mémoire de ton frère en pensant ou même en prononçant une telle chose. Kíli est mort ! Il ne reviendra pas. Et tu ferais mieux de finir par t'y habituer toi aussi au lieu de chercher des signes de sa présence partout où tu le peux ! Tu te fais plus de mal à toi, mais aussi à ceux qui t'entourent, plutôt qu'autre chose. Alors arrête cela immédiatement !

Les paroles dures, froides et cruelles de Thorin poignardèrent immédiatement ce qui restait du cœur du blond. Comment pouvait-il lui parler aussi crûment de la mort de son petit frère ? Comment pouvait-il lui reprocher de chercher un signe qu'aurait pu lui envoyer son Sannadadith de là où il était maintenant ? Mais Thorin n'avait pas entièrement tord. Plus il cherchait des signes et plus son cœur était douloureux.

Les yeux soudain embués par l'émotion et la honte, Fíli scruta les alentour, remarquant au passage que les autres s'étaient éclipsés, puis finalement baissa la tête et renifla.

- Je… Je suis désolé mon oncle… Je… il me manque tellement, je… je n'arrive plus à avancer sans lui, je…j'aimerais tellement savoir que maintenant il vas bien, qu'il a retrouvé Adad et je voudrais tellement pouvoir lui parler un dernière fois… lui dire que… lui dire une dernière fois que je l'aime et –

Il ne put pas en prononcer plus que Thorin réalisant la dureté de ses paroles, l'attirait contre son torse.

- Je sais, murmura-t-il fébrilement dans les cheveux blonds. Je sais Fíli. Pardonne moi. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… Il… Il me manque à moi aussi.

Les deux Durin restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, pleurant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Des fourrés où il s'était réfugié le warg avait observé toute la scène de loin. Il les épia encore quelques instants avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

* * *

Finalement, pour ne pas blesser plus les sentiments fragiles de son neveu, Thorin avait décidé de ne pas partir traquer l'animal. Après tout, celui ci était blessé à la patte à cause du piège et ne chercherait donc sans doute pas à s'en prendre à eux.

Le lendemain matin après avoir passé le reste de la nuit sans alertes, ils reprirent leur route.

Si Fíli s'en prit furieusement à Gloin pour avoir désobéit à ses ordres, personnes n'en fut surpris. Le roux s'excusa auprès de son Prince mais insista en disant qu'il avait pensé qu'il était nécessaire de faire le maximum pour protéger la compagnie. Que quand il avait retrouvé ce bout de fil qu'il avait "volé " dans Goblintown, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le transformer en piège.

De là fut donc né une dispute qui partageât tout les esprits. Alors que dans l'après midi ils progressaient toujours le long de la forêt en débattant sur le danger ou non que représentait le loup, deux hurlement sinistre résonnèrent derrière eux et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, deux wargs chacun montés par un orc étaient sur eux.

Alors que le combat allait s'engager, le loup de la veille apparut soudainement derrière les deux wargs et sauta à la gorge du premier qu'il put atteindre. L'orc qui chevauchait ce premier warg tomba au sol et Dwalin ainsi que Thorin furent immédiatement sur lui.

Comprenant la folie de leur attaque, l'orc éclaireur restant voulu immédiatement faire demi tour pour fuir dans les profondeurs de la forêt, mais la hache de Gloin se plantant dans le cou de son warg l'en empêcha. Ils chutèrent tous les deux au sol et la compagnie fut sur eux en un instant.

Voyant que la situation était maitrisée, Fíli tourna immédiatement son attention vers les deux wargs ennemis toujours entrain de se battre sauvagement.

Bien que de carrure beaucoup plus fine, et ayant reçus plusieurs morsures le loup noir finit après un combat acharné par vaincre son adversaire en refermant sa puissante mâchoire autour de son large cou.

Quand le corps sans vie du plus gros s'affala au sol, le petit warg noir – ou gros loup noir – fit quelques pas en avant puis s'arrêta pour fixer les nains.

Pantelant et le sang de son adversaire collant les poils de son museau entre eux, il voulu faire un nouveau pas en avant mais trébucha sous le poids de l'épuisement et s'effondra au sol en gémissant.

Réagissant immédiatement, Fíli accouru vers lui malgré les protestations de Thorin.

Arrivée à hauteur de l'animal, il s'agenouilla devant lui et caressa doucement son encolure. Le loup chercha alors à poser sa tête sur les genoux du blond en quête de plus d'affection.

- Je savais que tu ne nous voulais aucun mal, chuchota le blond en souriant et caressant maintenant entre ses oreilles. Laisses moi regarder tes blessures, dit-il en cherchant à s'éloigner un peu pour pouvoir atteindre la patte avant blessée par le collet.

Le loup reposa sa tête au sol et laissa le nain se saisir de son membre écorché. Fíli était entrain d'examiner attentivement les plaies provoquées par le piège quand le loup releva la tête et se mit à gronder. Se retournant pour suivre son regard, Fíli aperçut Thorin et Dwalin derrière lui.

- Fíli, commença Thorin hésitant.

- Je vais avoir besoin de Oin, le coupa son héritier. La plaie sur sa patte ne devrait pas poser trop de problème mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a plusieurs morsures sur le flanc qui nécessitent d'être nettoyées.

- Fíli –

- Oh et il va aussi avoir besoin de quoi boire et manger.

- Fíli !

- Non !

Le blond se releva finalement pour venir faire face à son oncle.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, ce loup vient de nous venir en aide et nous a probablement épargné bien des ennuis. Tant qu'il ne ce sera pas reposé il restera vulnérable et je refuse de l'abandonner dans cet état.

Le blond défia son oncle du regard avec détermination. Après quelques secondes de confrontation, celui ci finit par abdiquer.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Nous allons nous arrêter ici pour la nuit et demain nous l'emporterons avec nous chez ce changeur de peau. Si il aime autant les animaux que Gandalf le prétend, alors il sera content de voir que nous en avons secouru un.

Le premier réel sourire heureux depuis le soir de la colline se grava sur le visage de Fíli qui surprit son oncle en l'attirant dans ses bras.

- Merci mon oncle, murmura-t-il avant de le relâcher pour revenir rapidement aux côtés de son protégé.

- Tu es sur de toi ? Demanda Dwalin à son roi alors qu'ils rejoignaient le reste de la compagnie pour les informer de leur changement de plans.

- Fíli a raison. Ce loup – ou warg, peut importe, nous a aidé. Et puis je ne veux pas lui faire d'avantage de peine. Laisser ce loup ici lui briserait le cœur et c'est la dernière chose dont il a besoin en ce moment.

Dwalin approuva et partit en direction de Oin pour lui signaler de se rendre auprès de Fíli et son nouvel animal.

Finalement le camp fut installé en bordure des arbres, non loin d'un petit ruisseau. Après être parvenu à rassurer son loup, Fíli réussit à faire approcher Oin près de lui pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de ses blessures.

Quand la nuit tomba les nains s'installèrent autour du feu pour dormir, imposant cependant à Fíli de faire coucher son loup-warg à l'écart.

L'héritier s'indigna de leur comportement encore craintif et décida qu'il passerait la nuit aux cotés du loup. Certain comme Dori ou Gloin lui reprochaient de faire confiance à cet "animal sauvage" aussi rapidement et aveuglement. Mais aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître il n'y avait maintenant qu'en sa présence que son esprit était apaisé. S'occuper de son warg et lui parler lui permettait de laisser son esprit s'évader et penser à autre chose que… que Kíli. La douleur de sa perte le consumait encore d'un feu ardent et parfois il s'en sentait presque à la limite de la suffocation. Partager sa douleur avec cet animal était comme étaler un baume apaisant sur son cœur.

Fíli alla donc installer en toute confiance ses affaires près du loup qui entrouvrit ses yeux quand le nain s'allongea à quelques pas de lui. Rampant doucement, le jeune warg vint doucement coller son corps chaud contre celui du blond, posant sa tête sur son épaule de manière à le réchauffer. Celui ci accueilli avec joie la présence de son protégé et enfouit les doigts dans sa fourrure en soupirant doucement de contentement.

Pour la première fois depuis que son cadet n'était plus là, l'aîné s'endormit instantanément.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Fíli fut réveillé par quelque chose lui chatouillant le cou. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux il sourit doucement et leva une main pour écarter les poils qui l'effleuraient.

- C'est que tu es envahissant, murmura-t-il d'une voix endormi et amusée en remuant légèrement pour retrouver une position confortable.

- Mmmhhhh – entendit-il en protestation à ses mouvements.

Cela le fit sourire de plus belle avant que son visage ne se fige à la réalisation que ce bruit n'avait strictement rien d'animal.

Le prince ouvrit brusquement les yeux et découvrit une masse de cheveux – cheveux ! – noirs sur son torse. Paniquant, il se redressa sur ses bras et découvrit que contre lui n'était pas blottit le corps de son loup, mais le corps entièrement nu d'un nain !

Son mouvement brusque finit de réveiller l'être allongé sur lui qui grogna un nouvelle fois de mécontentement.

- Mmmhh Feeeee –

Le monde arrêta sa course et tout autour de Fili, excepté le bruit sourd de son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, sembla devenir silencieux.

Les yeux écarquillés et la respiration figée, Fíli regarda avec appréhension le nain relever doucement la tête de là où elle avait glissé sur son ventre. Quand deux yeux chocolat rencontrèrent les siens à travers des mèches de cheveux désordonnés, son cœur s'arrêta.

Où plutôt, reprit vie.

- Kíli !

Ne laissant pas le temps au brun encore somnolant de réagir, Fíli se jeta sur lui et ils roulèrent sur le sol.

Passant des rires aux larmes Fíli sera étroitement et de toutes ses forces le corps de son frère contre lui.

Il l'avait retrouvé ! Il ne savait pas par quel miracle, mais Kíli lui était revenu !

Ou alors…

Non. C'était impossible. Comment aurait-il pu survivre… ?

Allongé au sol sur le dos, les larmes montèrent immédiatement aux yeux du blond qui enfouit son nez dans les cheveux noirs. Sentant les soubresauts du nain qui l'étreignait, le brun releva doucement la tête.

- Fee, murmura-t-il en se redressant légèrement pour pouvoir essuyer les larmes du blond, Fee pourquoi tu pleurs ?

- Je suis fatigué de ces cauchemars, sanglota le prince, fatigué de rêver de toi et de me réveiller pour constater que tu n'es plus là. Ça fait trop mal, Kíli. Je n'en peux plus…

Comprenant que Fíli pensait être entrain de faire un rêve, Kíli s'inclina pour venir frotter tendrement le bout de son nez froid contre sa joue.

- Oh Fee... Tu n'es pas entrain de rêver, murmura-t-il, je suis bien là...

Légèrement apaisé par le contact enfantin et familier contre sa joue Fíli ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le nain au dessus de lui. Toute nudité ou gêne oubliée, Kíli s'assit à califourchon sur son frère et se saisit doucement de sa main pour l'inciter à venir toucher son poignet. Hésitant, Fíli fit légèrement courir ses doigts sur la peau et étouffa un cri de stupeur quand il sentit des marques incrustées dans la chair. Se redressant de manière à s'asseoir avec le brun toujours sur ses genoux, il se saisit du bras et l'amena devant ses yeux.

Là, tout autour du poignet du brun, était distinctement visible les traces récentes d'une blessure. D'un collet.

- _Kha' i…_

Fíli relâcha le poignet pour saisir délicatement le visage du brun entre ses mains. Il l'observa quelques instant puis fit courir la pulpe de ses doigts sur son visage à la recherche de tout élément, tout indice lui prouvant que c'était bien _lui_. Son front, ses pommettes, son nez, son mentons, sa mâchoire... excepté la couleur de ses cheveux plus foncés, plus noirs et de ses yeux dotés d'une étincelle plus sauvage, _animal, _tout était indéniablement _Kili._

Finalement un nouveau sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il glissait une mains derrière la tête du brun et une derrière son cou pour l'attirer contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et baissa le nez pour inspirer son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Quelque part, elle aussi lui parut légèrement différente. Plus boisée.

- _Sannadadith_... souffla-t-il, co - comment... ?

Le brun s'écarta et ouvrir la bouche pour répondre quand des pas lourds résonnèrent derrière eux. Ils tournèrent alors simultanément la tête pour apercevoir Thorin au dessus d'eux, le visage pale et les yeux écarquillés.

- K- Kíli ?!

* * *

Assis au côté de Thorin, dans l'étreinte rassurante de Fíli ainsi que dans les vêtements un peu trop large qu'il lui avait prêté, Kíli regarda Beorn s'approcher d'eux, des choppes de lait remplies dans les mains.

Lui et son frère saisirent leur choppe en remerciant le changeur de peau avant que celui ci ne s'asseye en face d'eux à côté de Gandalf.

- Est-ce que vous le saviez ? Demanda alors Thorin en regardant le magicien.

Depuis ce matin où il avait découvert Kíli avec son frère à la place du loup, et aussi nu que le jour où il était né, Thorin était complètement bouleversé et sur les nerfs.

Evidemment, avoir retrouvé son neveu avait été un déferlement de sentiments et d'émotions impossibles à décrire. Arracher le brun de son étreinte après qu'il l'ait eu enroulé dans une couverture ne fut pas une chose facile.

Mais le reste des wargs et des orcs ayant été très proche d'eux, ils leur avaient fallu rapidement reprendre la route pour se réfugier chez le changeur de peau.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité, il voulait des réponses.

- Si votre question est : est-ce que je savais que notre jeune ami Kíli était encore en vie, la réponse est non, je l'ignorais. En revanche si la question est : est-ce que je savais qu'un être possiblement mi animal mi quelque chose d'autre nous suivait, alors la réponse est oui.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?!

- Il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Je n'en était au début pas certain et une fois que je l'ai été j'ai du lutter pour ne pas que vous cherchiez à lui faire du mal. Si je vous avait dit qu'il n'était pas entièrement animal, cela vous aurait d'avantage mit sur la défensive. Mais je crois que la question la plus importante maintenant est de savoir comment cela est possible.

Les regards se tournèrent alors en direction de Kíli qui sentit son frère lui caresser doucement le bras en signe d'encouragement.

- Je… je ne sais pas exactement, bredouilla-t-il. La dernière chose dont je me souviens parfaitement, c'est d'être entrain de courir à la sortie de Goblintown avant qu'un orc ne me saute dessus et ensuite… ensuite tout est flou…

Le brun sentit Fíli se tendre derrière lui à l'évocation de se douloureux souvenir. Kíli frissonna et amena la choppe à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée.

- Je sais que… je sais que je ne suis pas mort quand cet orc m'a... m'a brisé le cou, continua-t-il et il sentit son frère raffermir sa prise autour de lui comme si celui ci craignait qu'il ne disparaisse. Mais je ne ressentais plus rien, n'entendait plus rien… je ne sais pas combien de temps cela à duré mais j'ai ensuite ressentit une terrible douleur près de l'épaule, juste au niveau des trapèzes…La douleur à commencé de se répandre dans tout mon corps et elle était si intense que j'ai totalement perdu connaissance. Après cela… je n'ai que des images floues, des sensations surtout… Et puis je n'avais pas réellement conscience de qui j'étais... du moins jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ce matin.

- Qu'elles sont ces sensations? Demanda doucement Gandalf pour chercher à savoir quel avait été le périple du jeune prince.

Kíli s'enfonça un peu plus profondément contre son frère à la recherche de chaleur et soutient.

- Je ne sais pas exactement… je crois que j'étais perdu… j'avais peur… et puis il y avait cette odeur… elle m'obsédait et je voulais en trouver la source… alors…

Le brun ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs. Il se souvint et ressentit alors la douce sensation du vent courant à travers ses cheveux, sa fourrure.

- J'ai couru… couru et suivit mon instinct jusqu'à ce que je retrouve une infime effluve de cette odeur.

Les yeux toujours fermés, un flash passa derrière ses paupières. Une étrange et haute formation rocheuse. Le Carrock.

- J'en ai trouvé la source. Une grande tristesse s'en émanait. Elle était similaire à la mienne… J'étais intrigué… j'ai suivit cet être… longtemps... et puis… de la douleur.

Kíli frotta inconsciemment son poignet blessé alors que les flashs de ses sensations influaient en lui.

- Ensuite… je sais que malgré la peur et la douleur je me suis sentit rassuré… par une voix… une couleur…toujours cette odeur… Je me sentais bien mais… j'ai eu peur … trop de présence inconnue… Et puis je me souviens avoir sentit des odeurs nouvelles qui approchaient… un danger...puis la colère et à nouveau cette présence apaisante.

Kíli rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour enfouir son visage contre l'épaule de son grand frère.

Essayer de se souvenir des sensations des ces derniers jours quand il avait été un loup le bouleversa. S'il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler dans les moindre détails, il se souvenait que sous cette forme, tout avait été tellement plus intense. Fíli déposa un baiser sur sa tête avant de murmurer quelques paroles rassurantes à son oreille.

- Kíli est donc bien le loup qui nous suivait, murmura Thorin pensif. Mais je ne comprends pas… cet orc lui a... lui a brisé le cou...et puis comment une telle transformation à t-elle pu se produire ?

- C'est indéniablement l'œuvre de Azog, répondit sombrement Beorn.

- Qu'es-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Fíli, dérangé à l'idée que le prénom de cet abominable créature soit d'une manière ou d'une autre lié à celui de son petit frère.

- C'est la malédiction de son warg blanc.

- Mhhh, fit alors le magiciens. Je me doutais que c'était une possibilité mais j'ignorais que la légende était vraie.

- Quelle légende ? Demandèrent alors Fíli et Thorin à l'unisson.

- Et bien d'après ce qu'il est raconté, Azog affectionnerait autant ce grand warg blanc car il aurait le pouvoir de transformer un être vivant en plantant ses crocs dans sa chair. Sans aucun doute à cause de la salive se répandant aussitôt tel un poison dans le sang.

- Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça et ne pas l'avoir laissé pour.. pour mort ? S'exclama Thorin. D'ailleurs comment se fait-il qu'il est survécu à l'attaque de l'orc qui lui a brisé la nuque ?

Une nouvelle fois, le concerné frissonna et resserra les pans de sa couverture autour de lui

- Quand la nuque est brisé trop bas, commença Beorn, la mort n'est pas forcément immédiate ou même nécessaire. Le sujet peut ressortir d'une telle blessure en vie mais paralysé à vie. C'est probablement ce qu'il s'est produit. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors le warg l'aura mordu avant que son cœur ne s'arrête totalement. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi, je dirais simplement la cruauté et le vice. L'orc pale a probablement trouvé un signe sur ses vêtements prouvant qu'il était un héritier de Durin, et alors l'idée de maudire la lignée - car désormais ses enfants aussi seront atteint par ce gêne - lui aura été plus alléchante que celle de le laisser mourir. Qu'avait-il de mieux pour se venger de son ennemis de toujours que transformer un de ses héritiers en créature de la nuit ?

Le silence retomba alors que Thorin se relevait brusquement pour sortir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

D'évacuer sa colère et sa confusion.

Son neveu était désormais mi warg mi nain par sa faute. Mais d'un autre côté... il était aussi toujours en vie grâce à cette haine existante entre lui et l'orc pale. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui arrivait à Kíli comme une malédiction. Pas quand cela lui permettait de l'avoir encore à ses côtés.

Ils ne connaissait encore rien des détails de cette nouvelles situation, ni des difficultés auxquelles ils devraient faire face, mais Thorin savait qu'une fois la Montagne récupérée, aider Kili à s'adapter dans sa nouvelle condition serait sa priorité.

À eux trois, Dís, Fíli et lui, ainsi que leur amis les plus proches, ils parviendrait à le protéger. Ensemble, ils s'en sortiraient.

Comme ils l'avaient toujours fait et le feraient toujours.

* * *

***Hum*... Alors ? **

**Bon ok. Pour être honnête je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite par cette fin donc j'ai décidé que j'en écrirais une autre ! Alors au final, ce n'est pas la fin ! x)**

**Dans une troisième, et cette fois ci dernière partie, ****je me pencherais entièrement sur le ressentit de Kili et Fili (peut-être Dis ?) vis à vis de cette toute nouvelle situation. Là, arrêter comme ça, ça pourrait éventuellement le faire pour laisser un peu de suspense etc mais en fait je peux pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a trop de chose que je n'ai pas dites... **

**Et puis je veux conclure cet Os (qui n'en estplus trop un) avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus léger et joyeux ! Chose que je n'ai pas réellement réalisé ici...**

**L'idée de cette petite histoire me vient de deux images trouvées sur internet ! Une qui sera bientôt en photo de"couverture" pour cette histoire et l'autre où on peut voir Fili au sol avec un gros warg qui le renifle :) Malheureusement je ne saurait plus vous dire comment je l'ai trouvé :/ **

**...**

**Petites infos:**

**Comme je n'y connaissais rien, j'ai fait des recherches sur internet pour rester plus ou moins crédible concernant les pièges (notamment le collet donc) et aussi concernant le "brisage de nuque" si familier qu'on voit tout le temps au cinéma ! Donc ce que dit Beorn est à priori juste. Par paralysie j'entendait surtout paraplégique mais je trouvais que dans cet univers ça aurait fait trop "médical"... (Je vous dit pas si quelqu'un tombait sur mon historique x)) **


End file.
